Coming Up Roses (Unexpected)
by Sarah G 70
Summary: Revised: Few years after the fall of Sunnydale. Someone unexpected from Buffy's past finds her in London, England. Rare Buffy/Graham
1. New Vibration

******Hello fellow readers, just to let you know, I reposted a rewrite of this story with a new title, _Coming Up Roses (Unexpected)__. _Why? Well, why the heck not? Its fresh and awesome (if I say so myself). With that said, enjoy the read, let me know if you´re digging the read. Peace and love.**

**1**

**_London, England International Airport_**

"Welcome to London, England. The Time is ten thirty A.M." The robotic intercom voice ran throughout the airports speakers. Graham Miller glanced down at his watch as he picked up his carryon duffle bag from the floor and made his way towards the exit.

Outside the doors, Graham abruptly halted when people rushed past him. He watched them race down the sidewalk until they disappeared inside the airport. A taxi honk averted his attention. "Do you need a ride, mate?" The taxi driver popped his head out of the window.

Graham thought for a moment, "Uh, yeah. Thanks." he opened the backseat door and slid inside the black taxi.

"Where to?" The driver looked at him from the rearview mirror.

Graham dug into his jean pocket and took out a slip of crumpled paper with an address scribbled down on it. "To this place." Graham handed the driver the piece of paper.

The taxi driver read it then looked at back at Graham, "Do you think you´re a funny man, mate?"

"Why would you ask that?" Graham asked confused.

"For starters, you look a little… old to be going to a place like this. Especially, one that´s filled with young women."

"I´m going for an interview at the school." Graham sort of lied to the taxi driver. "What do you know about this place?"

The taxi driver turned on this blinker and merged into traffic. "Not much. But I _do _know that _a lot _of rich folks attend that school. Its not `officially´ an all girls school with an occasional chap or two. But they don´t just any `ole bloke off the streets go there, nah, you gotta be a special bloody sort. You follow?" The driver glanced in the back seat at Graham.

"Yea, I follow. What do you know about the head master?"

"Head _Mistress_, mate. Its a woman. A drop dead gorgeous creature I might add. I drove her once, I did. Somewhere in London, don´t remember where. There´s something about her though. I can´t put me finger on it but…" Graham waited patiently for him to continue but he never did. The driver shook his head from his thoughts and smiled, "A pretty young bird, she is."

The cab pulled through the large, iron open gates of the private school. Graham looked out the window to the green trees and pond the cab passed. The driver steered the car around the long, circle driveway and stopped outside the vintage wooden doors.

"Well, here we are, mate." Graham dug into his pocket and paid the driver. The driver smiled and watched Graham exit his cab. "Oh, mate," Graham turned and leaned down peering into the open cab window. "Good luck." The driver gestured towards the luxurious private school.

"Thanks, man." Graham patted the hood of the cab and waved to the cab driver who honked as he sped off.

Graham turned to the intimidating private school knowing _she_ was somewhere in there. He took a deep breath for an once of courage and walked up the marble steps.

**_W.C. Academy _**

Graham turned from the door and was immediately overwhelmed by the marvellous architecture of the elegant school. He took notice in the portrait paintings of the faces he recognised from long ago in Sunnydale, California. In the center of the portraits was the woman he´s been seeking across the globe.

"May I help you, sir?" Graham turned slightly startled by the voice behind him. A middle aged, well dressed woman stood behind him with her hands folded together.

"I´m looking for Buffy Summers."

"Do you have an appointment with the Head Mistress?"

"I don´t. It´s important, ma´am."

The older woman eyed Graham up and down with a judgmental stare, "Sir, if you have not made an appointment with the Head Mistress, then I am sorry, I cannot let you see her. She is a _very_ busy woman, so making an appointment would be next to impossible anyway."

"I´ll wait." Graham refrained from rolling his eyes at the impossible woman and took a seat against the wall next to the woman´s desk.

Loud clacks of heels echoed through the large lobby of the school. The older woman jumped to feet and raced down the direction the noise was coming from. Graham stayed in his seat but watched at the woman stop to talk to the shadowed figure down the hall.

The shadowed figure moved around the woman and continued down the hall. Graham watched as the mysterious woman walked into the light towards him. The clacks of her heels stopped suddenly. A long silence bounced between them when she finally said, "What are you doing here?"

Graham went to his feet, "Hi, Buffy." he said with a slight, nervous smirk.


	2. What Can I Give You

**2**

**_W.C. Academy_**

Buffy´s face washed with panic, "Is everything okay? Did something happen to Riley?"

Graham shook his head suddenly realising what his presence here in her domain must have meant. Especially for the person he is associated with. "No. No. The last time I heard, Riley was still in South America."

"Oh. Okay. Good. I guess." she rambled. "Why are you here? I mean, its great to see you its been a while but uh, we were never actually that close. I don´t even know if you really liked me. Like… ever."

Graham found her fast ramblings quite adorable. "I need to speak with you." he said as sternly as possible despite enjoying her candid rant.

"We´ll go to my office. Follow me." she led the way down the long, high ceiling hallway.

The hallway was decorated with various portraits of past Vampire Slayers. Buffy rounded a sharp corner and opened a door which led into an office Queen Elizabeth would be jealous of. "Take a seat."

Graham took a seat in a chair placed in front of her chestnut coloured desk. She sat in a large maroon leather chair. Buffy placed her hands on top of the desk, "So what do you want to talk to me about?" she waited patiently for Graham to begin speak.

Graham took a deep breath. What he was about to say could end in two ways; either she´ll laugh at him or she´ll laugh at him and throw his ass out.

"I want to join your team." he said and waited for her laugh or throw him out.

Instead, she stared at him with raised brows, genuinely surprised by his statement. "Graham, we´ve been down this road before. Remember? Evil professors, Frankenstein demon mash-up, military people… none of it good."

"I quit the Initiative. The military actually." he blurted not ready for her to dismiss him yet.

She stared at him more surprised then before, "_You _quit the Initiative? Mister, the-mission-is-key quit the mission?"

Graham smiled, "Yeah, I did."

"And now you´re here. Asking me for a job."

"Looks like."

"How'd you find me?"

"A Larky Demon. First I got him drunk then… well… here I am. "

"Just jumped on a plane and BAM, here." Buffy eyed him curiously. Graham nodded his head. "Can I ask why you left the Initiative?"

"They were reverting back to its old habits. Capturing HST´s for experiments then sending them back out, defenceless. The mission changed. _My _mission changed. I´m tired of picking up the pieces of that place. So, finally, I handed in my security clearance, gun and my discharge papers then left. Never looking back. I was told, I was told my discharge was honourable. I disappeared."

"And came here?"

"I know we didn´t hit if off in the past, but it doesn't mean I was blind to what you stood for. I was blind not to see that the military didn´t see it yet. They never did I guess. I want to make a difference. Help people. I´m good. I can fight, I don´t shake under pressure. I can fight vampires, train Slayers or empty your trash, I don´t care. I want to be involved and make a difference… with you."

Buffy did not say anything for a long while. She simply stared at Graham. Graham could see the wheels turning in her head but stayed silent. Buffy then picked up the desk telephone and pressed a few buttons. She waited for the other end to pick up. "Diane, contact Giles and tell him that we have a new member on the team. I will need an I.D. security clearance for Mister Miller. Thank you."

Graham had not seen that one coming. "Did you just put me on the team?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why? I had this whole other speech prepared on a barf bag from the plane. I didn't think it would have been _this_ easy…"

Graham trailed off noticing the playful smirk on Buffy´s face. "Has anybody ever told you, you talk too much?"

Graham smiled, "Most people underestimate the value of a good ramble." Buffy´s soft smile slow vanished and looked at him with an odd expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. No, I just… I said something like that once."

At that moment, Graham took notice just how green her almond eyes are, especially when she smiled. Or the shape of her lips or the shine of her neatly tied blonde hair. It hit him like a tun of bricks suddenly. She was absolutely gorgeous.

It was a dumb realisation. He wasn't blind. He was well aware how beautiful Buffy was when she was dating Riley. But something about watching her right now was different. She was different. Graham, himself was different from those early years in college.

"...Tomorrow, I´ll give you the grand tour and whatnot." Graham shook his head realising he missed an entire conversation with his new boss.

"Right. Okay."

"Where are you staying?"

"I, uh, don´t know yet. I´m sure I can find a hotel or somethin´."

She stared at him with a completely perplex expression, "You made no plans have you?"

"I didn't think you´d hire me."

"But, I did." Buffy thought for a moment then pushed her chair away from the desk standing up. "You can stay with me."

"Buffy,"

"No. Its final. Its temporary until you get your own place."

"Its too much trouble."

"It really isn´t. Dawn´s rooms is currently vacant. She´s a school. Plus, I´m cheap. No charge at all."

Graham took a deep breath unable to think of anymore excuses. Riley was certainly right about one thing, Buffy Summers makes it impossible to ever say no… to _anything_. "Fine. _Only _until I find something."

"Deal."


	3. Never Here Alone

**3**

**_W.C. Academy_**

Buffy walked past Graham to the coat hanger by the door the faced him, "Are you ready?"

"Ready? It isn´t noon yet."

Buffy frowned and looked down at her watch, "It will be in five, four, three, two, one. Noon."

"Just like that. You´re done for the day?"

Buffy shrugged her coat on and tied the coat belt around her thin waist. "I´m the head honcho. Plus, its school time… err, not really my domain. I simply train, patrol and avert the apocalypses. No arithmetic for Buffy." Graham laughed and followed her out of the large office to the front of the school where a black Porsche Carrera GT waiting for her.

Buffy waited as Graham slowly walked around the ridiculously luxurious car. He kneeled down checking the tires then continued circling around the Porsche until reaching the passengers door. "Hm… nice car."

Buffy rolled her eyes and slid into the car, "C´mon Speed Racer."

The drive to Buffy´s apartment was quiet but neither comfortable or uncomfortable. A conversation did not ensue but the silence between them was somewhat awkward.

"London´s beautiful." Graham muttered.

"Especially when it rains." her words had a tinge of sarcasm. "Its a change from California." she finished and slowed the Porsche down approaching a red light.

Graham quickly glanced over at Buffy. Her green eyes stared up at the stop light. She felt his icy blue eyes on her and looked at him. Graham began to laugh. "What?" Buffy smiled.

"I´m just remembering this time back in UC Sunnydale. Riley told Forrest and me that you where the _worst_ driver he´d ever seen."

Buffy pretended to be offended, "I remember that, I told him; me and driving are like unmixing things. He didn't believe me, so he _insisted _that I´d drive him somewhere. He never got into a car with me again."

Graham chuckled, "Well, you got better. I only saw my life flash before me a few times in a five mile span."

"Oh, stop it!" she playfully nudged his arm.

Their laughter calmed and stared at one another for a long moment. Buffy felt her cheeks turn a shade of red. Graham lazily smiled at her taking in her flushed appearance.

Buffy turned away and continued down the long city street then made a right turn parking outside a victorian looking building. She turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Graham followed the Slayer into the building.

**_East London Apartment_**

"Good afternoon, Ms. Summers." A old man with white hair wearing a suit greeted Buffy at the door.

"How are you Bill? This is Graham Miller. He´s my new guest for the time being."

Graham held out his hand for Bill. Bill took the younger mans hand and tugged him forward, "If you do anything to that girl, they´ll never see you again pretty boy." Bill threatened.

Graham used every once within himself not to laugh, he nodded his head. "Yes, sir." he entered the elevator standing beside Buffy.

When the elevator doors closed, Graham leaned against the elevator wall, "Did he threaten you, too?"

"Yeah."

Buffy smiled, "He did the same thing to Xander." she said over her shoulder.

Graham stood straight and caught a brief scent of Buffy´s fruity shampooed hair. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent and ingrained it into his membrane.

The elevator stopped at the eighth floor. They opened into a large apartment and closed behind them when they entered.

"So, uh, this is the living room. To the right is the kitchen… obviously. Um, my room, Dawn´s room, and the guest room. Your room. Theres a bathroom down the hallway and in the rooms. Towels and uh, man stuff are in the closet of the guest room bathroom." Graham looked at her oddly, "Xander left a few things."

Buffy walked into the kitchen, "Uh, there really isn't anything here except diet Coke and vanilla yogurt. I´m not a cook… so we can add that on the list of; Things Buffy Isn´t Good At." Graham smirked. "So, uh, how about you get settle and I´ll order a pizza."

Graham picked up his duffle bag and crossed the apartment to his new room. "Graham?"

Graham faced her, "Yea?"

"Do you want toppings?"

Graham smirked, "Anything you want is fine." he entered the bedroom and placed the duffle bag on the neatly made bed. Graham sat down on the edge of the bed and laid back. He could hear Buffy´s voice on the phone. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands suddenly exhausted.

What had he gotten himself into.

When Graham walked out of the bedroom, Buffy was sitting on the couch lost in her own thoughts. Graham sat down beside her and followed her blank stare to the dark screen of the television.

"Pizza will be here in a few." she said.

Graham nodded his head and watched her closely. He took notice of the small details of her tranquil expression and how the sunlight from the large window created an halo around her blonde hair. They spent the next twenty minutes in a comfortable silence.

A conversation seemed to flow when the pizza arrived. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago." Graham said as he took a bite into slice.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A younger brother Joseph."

"Where you a sports jock?"

"High school starting quarterback." Graham watched her smile. "What?"

"I was the head cheerleader."

Graham stared her with disbelief, "Really? I would've thought you weren´t really into that sort of thing."

"In Hemery, before I was the Slayer… I was the head cheerleader."

"What _were_ you like in high school? Before the slaying?"

"Arrogant, self-absorbed, basically a bitch… who everyone wanted to be." she rolled her eyes, "The I was called and became the class freak who gets expelled and burns down gyms."

"I think of you more as the class protecter sort then a freak." Buffy stared at him with surprise.

They spent the next few hours just talking about the random things that popped into their heads and about themselves.

Graham listened Buffy attentively as she spoke. He watched the way her lips formed her words then into a smile. Or how her eyes brightened when Graham shared an embarrassing moment from his childhood. Her eyes darkened when he asked a sensitive question about her death.

"What was heaven like?" Graham knew it would be a fifty-fifty shot that she would even answer him. He expected for the question to be tossed aside. To be very much ignored.

Buffy looked away from him and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Bright. It was bright. I felt safe and loved." she drew her knees into her chest and looked out the large window that overlooked London. A single tear trailed down her soft, pink cheek. Graham reached out and tenderly brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. He cupped her cheek receiving her attention. He then pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as her body trembled beneath his hands. Graham kissed the top of her head and whispered comforting words into her ear.

After a few minutes, Buffy sat up and wiped the tears from under her eyes. "I´m sorry." she said slightly embarrassed.

"Don´t be."

Buffy softly smiled at him. Her eyes bounced with curiosity. "Its funny, we never said more then five words to each other in all that time I was with Riley. And now, I´m spilling out my feeling. Telling you things I don´t-" Graham waited for her continue, "I-I feel like I can, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Graham watched her turn her head taking an interest in the television that was on. Graham forgot it even existed.

Buffy shifted into a more comfortable position. Graham opened his arm, resting it on the back of the couch. Buffy rested her head on his chest and her knees curled up to her chin. Graham moved his arm from the back of the couch to her tiny frame. They stayed in a comfortable silence watching the television.


	4. Bearing Witness

**4**

**_East London Apartment_**

The sound of a telephone ringing, startled Graham awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the television that was still on playing something he didn´t recognise. Graham looked down at the slight pressure against his chest. Buffy was sound asleep. Her tiny, yet deathly strong hand gripped a piece of his shirt. Graham smirked and pushed the loose strands of her hair off of her forehead.

To any outsider, at first glance, Buffy wouldn´t look like a young woman with the weight of world resting on her shoulders. Especially, curled into a childlike ball against Graham´s chest.

It wasn't long when her hand unconsciously moved from gripping his shirt then slid to his forearm draped across her body. With her eyes still closed, Graham watched a faint smile form onto her mouth. She toyed with the hairs on his arm. "Hey." her sleepy voice whispered breathlessly.

"Hey." Graham whispered.

Buffy opened her eyes looking up at Graham. Her tranquil face twisted horrified, "Oh god, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to-" Buffy jumped up to her feet freaked out.

"Buffy, it´s alright. It was… nice." Graham admitted.

Buffy looked at him slightly surprised. Before she could say something her cellphone rang loudly. Buffy looked down at the cellphone then at Graham with wide eyes. "Oh, damn it. Giles called."

"Its one thirty in the morning. Wow, we slept the entire rest of the day." Graham realised.

"Oops, I missed patrolling with the Slayers. He´s gonna be pissed."

"How bad can it be?"

"Grumpy and British, is never a good combination. Well, there´s nothing I can do about it now, I guess. I´m going to get some sleep." Buffy went into her bedroom with the cellphone to her ear. Graham watched her until the door closed behind her.

Early in the morning, Buffy emerged from her bedroom ready to go. The clacks of her heels echoed. She gently knocked on Graham´s door and opened it to see no one inside. Buffy twisted around to see Graham standing in the kitchen over the rarely used stove. "How do you like your eggs? Sunny-side or scrambled?"

Buffy softly smiled, "Surprise me." she walked around him to the coffee machine and poured out a mug of coffee. Buffy stood off to the side with the coffee in her hand and took notice of the FM radio playing a classic Billie Holiday song, _"Fine and Mellow"_.

"I like this song." she said with a soft smile.

Graham smirked and placed a plate in front of her. He watched her take a bite and her face twist with satisfaction. "You´re officially the designated cook." she anointed and went to place her dish into the sink. She then looked down at her watch and to Graham. "We´re gonna be late if we don´t leave now."

"Okay, boss." Graham watched her cross the apartment to the elevator doors.

Graham´s eyes trailed down the cream coloured blouse with a matching pencil skirt. Her blonde hair bounced in loose curls down her back.

"C´mon James Oliver." she teased him and pressed the elevator button. Graham smiled at her and followed her into the elevator.

**_W.C. Academy_**

"… And this is our next stop." Buffy opened the door of the Slayers training gym. Over a hundred Slayers trained in unison. A brunette woman walked in between the training Slayers. Two other women a redhead and a African American woman walked up and down the outside of the columns. "The one in the center is, Kennedy." Buffy whispered into Graham´s ear. "She´ll challenge everything you´ll say or do. _Big_ ego. She listens to Faith, which is beyond me. You just need to put her in her place every now and then. The redhead, her name is Violet or Vi. And that´s Rona. They were all with me at Sunnydale´s last battle. Ready?" Buffy entered into the training room before Graham could acknowledge her.

He took a deep breath and followed her inside. It took him by surprise to watch such a tiny woman exude so much power. The young Slayers stood at attention with their hands behind their backs. The three Slayers walking up and down immediately snapped their attention to Buffy when she came into view.

"Good morning. I´d like you to meet a new member of the team." Buffy glanced to Graham and nodded him to stand beside her. Graham took a deep breath and tried not to crumble with nervousness as the million eyes followed him. "This is Graham Miller. He will be the new trainer in combat and weaponry, alongside myself. Any questions?" As Buffy predicted, Kennedy's hand went straight up. "Yes, Kennedy?"

"He´s not a Watcher or a Slayer."

"No, he´s not."

"Then why is he here?"

Buffy looked at Graham for a moment then said, "Graham, is a specially trained demon fighter trained by the Government. He has clocked more field time then all of you combined." Graham smirked. "And I want him here. Graham will teach you strategies of stealth and invisibility out in the field."

"I heard about that." Kennedy began. "Wasn't the Government doing weird demon experiments and sending them back out? Why would you want to trust one of them?"

Graham winced at the young woman´s accurate accusations. He looked at Buffy who stood there unmoved by Kennedy. "That was years ago. I certainly moved on from it. Graham is longer apart of the Government. He´s just a man, trying to help people anyway he can. He´s a good guy. He´s one of us."

Buffy´s words amazed Graham. All of her kind words for a man she hasn't seen or talked to in over four years. He wondered, if she really saw that in him or was she making it up to shut Kennedy up.

"Please, continue Kennedy." Buffy led the way out of the training room and walked back to her office.

Buffy fell back into her chair suddenly exhausted. "Sorry about that."

"No. It´s fine. She has every right to be weary of me." Graham sat in the chair across from her.

"Why should she be, she wasn't there the first time. Everything I said," Graham was ready for the sucker punch in the stomach. "I really do believe it. You're a good man, Graham. I wouldn't let you in if I thought different." They shared a mutual smile. "So, uh, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"We´re not patrolling?"

"Nope. Faith´s on Slayer training and patrol duty tonight. Thankfully."

"Faith?"

"Remember that bad ass girl you met when we walked in this morning?" Graham nodded his head. "You know the one who looked like she´d jump your bones then and there?" Graham smiled. "That´s Faith."

"What´s there to do in this town besides afternoon tea?"

"There are a lot of pubs. Want to check them out?"

"A beer sounds good to me."

**_East London Apartment_**

Graham sat on the couch with one fidgeting knee waiting for Buffy anxiously. He glanced down to his watch for the hundredth time. His long fingers tapped the arm of the couch.

The click of Buffy´s bedroom door opening caught his attention. The clacks of her heels vibrated through his ears. When she came into his view, Graham´s mouth dropped slightly.

"You´re a vision." his throat felt dry as his ran down the length of the wore dark purple knee length, v-neck dress she wore. The dress revealed just enough to keep guessing but left you wanting more.

"Are you ready?" she asked noting the gawking expression on his face.

**_06 St Chad´s Place_**

The popular pub was crowded. Graham and Buffy first found a table near a pillar by a band that played. "What would you like to drink?" Graham asked.

Buffy thought for a moment then with a shrug she said, "Surprise me."

Graham smirked and went to the bar ordering a beer and a rum and Coke. When he returned a ping of jealously surged through him. A drunk man had an arm around Buffy.

"C´mon, pet. Let´s `ave a round `bout on the dance floor. What´d you say, dear?" The man´s words were slurred.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "No, thanks."

"C´mon, luv. Dance with me." he took her hand pulling the Slayer on to her feet.

"She said no." Graham placed a hand on the drunk man´s shoulder. The man puffed out his chest facing Graham. "I suggest you take your nasty whiskey breath and get the hell away from her." Graham´s jaw clench angrily.

"Well, nobody's talkin´ to you mate. _So, I_ suggest you sod off!" The man took Buffy by her wrist.

Graham snapped. He took the man by his wrist and effortlessly twisted it around his body causing him squeal. "I said, stay away from her." Graham dangerously whispered into the drunken mans ear and pushed him towards the exit. The drunk man lost his footing and fell on top of people who pushed him all the way out the door.

Graham controlled himself and faced Buffy. He placed his hands on her wrist the man gripped and checked her for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks for that." she said and took his hand. "Dance with me?"

Before he had the chance to respond, Graham was led onto the dance floor. Luckily, the band played a slow song. Her small hand moved to his bicep and the other around his neck. Graham´s hand went around her waist drawing her closer into his chest. Something about having their hands touching and dancing so close seemed the most natural thing in the world. Like they´ve done this dance a thousand times before.

Hours later, Buffy and Graham now sat in a corner table very closely and very intoxicated. Graham´s arm draped around the back of Buffy´s chair. "… And the demon was like, "An ax? Ax my ass!" Then I said, "Okay"!" Graham laughed at Buffy´s foolish story about an Anser demon and took a large swig of his beer. "Its face was like," she imitated the Anser´s demon expression which making Graham to laugh harder. Buffy dropped her hand over his causing their laughter to simmer. They stared at their hands then lifted their eyes to each other.

"Another round for you two?" The waitress´ voice interrupted the intimate moment. Buffy removed her hand from his and looked at the waitress.

"Sure, one more round." Graham slurred. Little would they know, that one more round would change everything.


	5. All That I Know

**5**

**_East London Apartment_**

The elevator door opened, Buffy and Graham stumbled into the apartment and onto the couch, laughing hysterically. Graham spread his arms out on the back of the couch with Buffy slightly on top of him. Her laugh calmed when she tilted her head upwards to look at the handsome man beside her.

"Do you wanna hear something funny?" she asked. Graham nodded his head. "The last time I was this drunk, I went one million years B.C."

"Do _you_ wanna hear something funny?" Graham asked. Buffy nodded hear head and watched him intently waiting to giggle. "The other night, when you were asleep in my arm, that was one of the happiest moments of my life."

Buffy didn´t laugh. Her hand reach up and caressed his rough cheek. Her fingers traced the defined lines of his face then his bottom lip. Graham was hypnotised into the deep depths of her green eyes. Her index finger gently went under his chin and slowly drew him close. Graham smashed his mouth against hers.

The kiss fired with aggression. Buffy sat up a little without breaking their kiss and straddled his waist. Graham pushed her long hair back over her shoulders. Buffy´s hand moved down his neck to the buttons of his collared shirt. Her tongue grazed over his teeth. Graham kissed the corner of her mouth, down her jaw and neck. He groaned against her skin when her center pressed against his hardening bulge.

"Graham…" she purred, combing her fingers through his hair. "The bedroom." Graham obeyed her order and stood. Buffy´s legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Graham used one arm to hold her steady as he walked them into her bedroom.

They crashed down on top of the bed. Buffy used her strength to roll him onto his back taking the control. Graham happily watched as she unzipped her dress and let it fall around her ankles. She then approached him with a devilish smile. Graham sat up unable to stand her striptease any longer. His arms smoothed up her sides to the clasp of her black bra. Graham´s mouth sucked on her golden skin and through the flimsy material of her breasts.

Buffy´s pushed his collared shirt down his strong, muscular arms. Graham guided her back to straddle his waist as he kissed her fully. She smiled against his mouth and gently pushed him back to lay down. Her sweet mouth licked the skin of his collarbone and kissed a path down his chest to his bellybutton. Her hands moved rhythmically up and down his thighs. Buffy knew exactly what she was doing when she slowly unzipped his jeans. He felt a brief relief when she pulled his jeans and boxers down his long legs to his ankles. Graham sat up and growled taking Buffy into arms again rolling her onto her back which caused Buffy to giggle.

Graham slid her matching panties down her smooth legs, "God, you´re beautiful." he relished and kissed the inside of her knee.

Buffy softly smiled but the desire burned in her eyes, "Come here." she commanded no longer wanting to foreplay. Her fingers traced down his chest as he placed himself between her legs. "Kiss me." Graham kissed her and thrusted himself in her muffling her pleasurable cry.

"Buffy…" he grunted into her ear. She felt his hot breath against her skin and held him close into her biting his skin gently as he continued to thrust passionately inside of her.

The sunshine beamed through the blinds of the large windows of the bedroom. The glaring light stung Graham´s eyes slowly waking him. His hand went to his throbbing head. He turned his head to see, he was not alone.

Buffy´s blonde hair draped around her naked shoulders. Graham examined the content expression she wore. Her soft, flushed cheeks, her perfect heart-shaped pouting, swollen lips. A thin sheet stopped up to their waists. Graham stared at the ceiling in a slight panic.

Buffy began to stir in her sleep. Graham turned his head to her. Her peaceful expression calmed him. He longed to trace her thin fingers on her pillow, near her face. "Mmm…" she moaned. Her beautiful eyes sleepily opened meeting his. Graham watched her peaceful expression twist horrified. "Did we?"

"Yeah." he answered.

"Drunk?"

"Very."

"Okay." Buffy nodded her head not as freaked out as Graham expected her to be.

Buffy sat up with the thin sheet over her naked body. She reached over the edge of the bed for a discarded shirt which happened to be Graham´s maroon collared shirt.

Graham tried not to watch her button the shirt but he could not help himself. Her disheveled blonde hair was tossed around her shoulders which perfectly contrasted with her golden flushed skin.

She looked at him, "I don´t want this to get in the way of anything…" she trailed off bending down to pick up her underwear. Graham watched the wheels turn in her head. He waited for her to say something else but she did not. Buffy disappeared into the bathroom.

Graham rubbed his hand over his face, "Shit."

**_W.C. Academy_**

For two weeks, Buffy and Graham avoided each other like the plague with an occasional greeting. For two weeks, they pretended nothing was wrong. Nothing was different.

During the Slayer training sessions, Graham stood off in the corner with his jaw clenched tightly every time Buffy did a cartwheel or backflip. He had to turn away when her tight tank tops clung to her sweaty skin and the tiny hairs of her neck curled. He longed to run his mouth over her sweaty, sweet, salty skin. _Stop it Miller. No._ He scolded himself.

Graham missed her. Yes, he wanted her. Man, did he. But more then that, he missed her company. They refused to make eye contact. For two weeks there was no awkward rambles or soft comforting smiles. He missed the way she smiled at him and how they would talk about everything and completely nothing. Graham missed their arguments over the television; Lifetime or the American Heroes Channel? Graham especially missed the breathless way she said his name.

Graham looked up and without warning took Buffy by her elbow dragging her out of the training room mid sentence. Leaving the Slayers surprised and confused.

Graham let go of her when they reached the hallway. "Graham?! What the hell was that?!" Buffy shouted at him.

"Oh, good, you speak!"

"What are you talking about? I talk all of the time!"

"I know! I´m very aware of that. But lately, all we´ve been doing is dodging each other like one of those really shitty dances. And its _really_ pissing me off!" Buffy´s eyes stoned over a look he recognised that look. It happened when she was about to slay. "I miss you!" he took a deep calming breath, "I miss your excessive amount of talking. I hate this awkward thing we´ve got going on. It really sucks. Yeah, we slept together. But, if it means, you want to forget that it ever happened. I can do that. But, Buffy, I don´t want to run in the opposite direction every time we see each other and I-"

"Don´t forget."

Graham stared at her thinking his hearing had gone bad. "What?"

"Don´t forget." she looked at him. "I don´t want you to forget." Buffy took a tentative step forward and reached out placing a hand on his rough cheek. Graham unconsciously leaned into her touch. "I was scared you didn´t feel the same. That´s why I was Miss-Avoidy." she moved to the tips of her toes and gently pressed her mouth against his when a shrieking scream thundered through the halls breaking them apart.

"What the hell was that?" Graham asked thoroughly annoyed.

They took off up the hallway and busted into the training room locating the screams. The Slayers looked at the door at Buffy and Graham. Buffy looked up at Graham meeting his playful expression. They burst out into laughter and left the training room.

"Are they okay?" Vi stood beside Kennedy.

Kennedy shrugged, "I have no idea. Uh, hit the showers." she instructed the Slayers.

Buffy closed the office door behind her. When she turned, Graham was standing closely behind her. She smiled, "I haven't laughed like that since… that night." Graham smirked and used his index finger to trail up her arm to her chin. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I´m not him."

Buffy didn't need to be told who he was referring to. "I know. I don´t want you to be."

"Good. Because I don´t want to be."

"Kiss me." Graham did not need to be told twice. His tongue massaged her gently but lust soon took over them as the kiss became more passionate and wild.

Buffy´s back hit the door and her arms circled around his neck then moved down to the buttons of his shirt. Graham watched her unbutton each button and her polished nails starched over the muscles of his breasts. Graham smirked and pinned her arms above her head against the doors glass window. "Over there." she said with a breathless voice.

Graham sat down in her leather chair. He pulled her between his legs by the waist of her yoga pants. As Graham worked her pants Buffy reached down into his black sweatpants and took out his throbbing member. She straddled herself over his erection and moaned. Graham smirked and whispered, "Ride me." into her ear.

At the worst possible moment, Buffy´s office phone rang. Buffy broke their kiss and gave the ringing phone the evil eye. "Damn it." she slowed her moments but did not stop Graham from cupping her breast over her black tank top. His large hands went to her waist and took over the thrusts. "Hello?" she answered the phone. Graham´s fingers squeezed her hips as he rolled them. Buffy closed her eyes as the sensation he was creating. "Hi, G-G-Giles… F-f-fine… UGH-huh… I´ll let them k-know. Okay, bye." Buffy threw the phone onto her desk and wrapped her strong hands around the back of Graham´s head kissing him.

He felt his orgasm approaching but refused until she came first. When she finally came, she muffled her voice against his neck. Graham felt her blunt teeth gently bite into his skin causing him to come. He slowed the pace until coming to a complete stop. Graham stared up at her in awe. He pushed her loose hair behind her ear and sealed their lovemaking with a tender kiss.

When Graham broke the kiss, he noticed Buffy searching his icy blues eyes almost in a panic. "I´m not going anywhere." he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. Buffy smiled and kissed his mouth once more.

She looked down at his watch and admitted with a girlish pout, "I don´t know military time. But my tummy is saying, lunchtime. Are you hungry?"

Graham smirked and nodded his head. "I´m hungry, but in a different sort of way." Buffy laughed and took his mouth as he stood and laid her across her desk.


	6. I Don t Need Anymore Friends

**6**

**_Three Months Later_**

**_East London Apartment_**

A lot has happened in a short three months. Graham was officially living with Buffy no longer as a guest but as her boyfriend. She refused to let him find a separate apartment. Her exact words were: "Graham, we´re already living together, that´s like three steps in a relationships already taken care of." then she wiped out her infamous pout.

Graham could remember the first time he had witnessed her pout. She was with Riley back in Sunnydale. He would endlessly mock Riley for folding because of her pout. He now understood, there is _no way_ to resist it. Buffy´s big almond green eyes would get bigger and her heart-shaped lips became full when she pouted. The most heartless man could not resist her. He has now come to resent that adorable pout.

Graham woke with a start hearing gagging noises coming from the bathroom. He slid out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants. Standing outside the closed door, Graham gently knocked on door. No answer. "Buffy? Are you okay?" No answer. Graham turned the doorknob and walked into the bathroom. "Buffy?"

Buffy sat on the tilted floor, cradling her head in her hand. Her other hand laced through her sweat matted hair. Graham kneeled at her side. The backs of his fingers caressed her pale cheeks. "I´m fine." she waved him off weakly.

Graham smirked and pushed her hair behind her ear, "No, you´re not."

"I am." she tried as convincingly strong as possible.

Graham combed her hand back off of her damp neck. "If you were, you wouldn´t have your head in a toilet, everyday this week."

"I think it was last nights dinner…"

"You´ve said that everyday this week." he pressed his mouth against her sweat matted hair.

"Don´t." Buffy pushed him away. "I´m a gross and icky." Graham ignored her and held her closely against his chest.

It pleased him that she didn't push him away again. "I don´t care if you´re covered in slim or puke. You´re still the most beautiful woman to me." Buffy´s head tilted up to look at him. Graham smirked and kissed her pasty forehead. She covered her mouth with her hand and twisted to the toilet. Graham moved his knees, holding her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

When she finished, Buffy exhaustedly rested her forehead in her hand. Her sickly aroma did not phase Graham when he buried his nose behind her ear and kissed the back of her neck.

"I think it´s time for the doctors." he whispered.

She turned in his arms and rested her head against his collarbone under his chin. "Okay."

Graham kissed the top of her head and picked her up, placing her on top of the toilet. He faced to the bath turned on the faucet. She tiredly watched him pour bath bubbles and salts into the bathtub. Graham unbuttoned the shirt she wore as a pyjama. "Get into the tub." he gently ordered.

Buffy lowered herself into the steaming water and let the water soak her. Graham took a loofah and washed the suds around her neck and down her chest. A relaxed expression painted onto Buffy´s face as Graham washed her. "You´re too good for me." she whispered looking at her.

Graham gave her a lopsided smile and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb, "Don´t forget handsome and _extremely_ great in bed." Buffy laughed. "After your bath, we´re gonna go to the doctors at the Academy." Buffy nodded and closed her eyes as Graham continued to wash her and occasionally feathered her wet skin with kisses.

**_W.C. Academy_**

"Ms. Summers, may I have a moment with you," The doctor eyed Graham standing beside her. "alone?"

Buffy nervously shifted on top of the examining table. She took Graham´s hand, "No, whatever it is, Graham can be here."

"Very well." The doctor stood straight and placed the manilla folder on a counter. "After examining your blood work, it appears to be that you are pregnant, Ms. Summers." The couple stared at the doctor in shock.

"What? I-I thought it was f-food poisoning." Buffy stuttered.

"No, not food poisoning. I assume, Mr. Miller is the father?"

Buffy tired to process the information then looked at the doctor to Graham, "Y-yes, he is."

"How far along?" Graham heard himself say.

"You´re only in your first trimester. About twelve weeks, I´d say. I will leave you two." The doctor closed the door behind him leaving a very shocked couple alone in the room.

"P-pregnant?" her voice was filled with weariness, shock and uncertainty.

Graham nodded incoherently, "Yeah." he looked at the Slayer and took her hand into his own. "It´ll be okay." she looked at him unconvinced. "I promise you, it will be."

"But what if…?" she began to panic.

Graham pushed her long hair behind her ear, "What if what?"

"What if you leave me?"

Graham had never heard a voice so frightened and small, especially from the mighty, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. "I´m not going anywhere, babe. You´re stuck with me. For good." he wiped her fallen tears from cheeks. Graham then pressed his mouth against hers and touched her forehead with his own. "No fears. I´ll never leave you."

Buffy looked at him and studied his face. She searched for something in his expression to tell her he was lying or uncertainty or regret. His face simply held love. "I love you." she whispered.

Graham´s heart soared and smiled against her mouth, "I love you, too." Buffy circled her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

Weeks had passed since the news of their unborn child. Buffy and Graham sat in her office in complete silence staring at one another. "We need to tell them." Graham said.

"No. Not yet." Buffy has been fighting him on this topic for weeks.

"Buffy, in a short while its gonna be pretty damn obvious. They need to know."

"Graham, I said, not yet." Buffy repeated herself more firmly. Graham raised an brow, "What do you want me to say to them? "Oh, hey, guys, how´s the weather? Oh, and guess what? I´m pregnant." Yeah, that´ll go over _really_ well." Buffy rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You´re thinking too much about this. Start with Willow and end with Xander." Graham leaned forward and placed his hand over hers.

"Why are you so okay with this?" she almost sounded defeated.

Graham smirked and stood moving around the desk and kneeling before her. "Because, I love you and I know everything will be fine. I mean, they took our relationship pretty well. They´ll only be happy for us."

"I love you, too." she raised his hands around hers and kissed his knuckles.

Graham reached into his back pocket and took out his cellphone, "Here. Call, Willow. Talk to your best friend." Buffy took the cellphone and dialled a few numbers.

A knock sounded at the door.

"C´mon in Will." Buffy called.

The redheaded witch popped her head into the office, "Hey, Buff. Hey, Graham."

"Please sit." Buffy gently requested. Graham watched Willow´s face twist with confusion then concern.

Buffy struggled for the perfect wording. Willow reached across the desk and placed her hand over Buffy´s. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Willow encouraged.

"Okay, I´m just gonna say it then. I´m uh, I´m pregnant."

A large grin painted across Willow´s lips, "Oh, my god!"

"I know."

"This is huge!"

"Again, I know."

Willow stood from the chair and walked around the desk giving Buffy a big hug. "Congratulations! I´m so happy for you." she muttered in Buffy´s ear. Willow then hugged Graham, "If you hurt her, I´ll kill you." she whispered. Willow unhooked her arms from around Graham and looked at Buffy, "Have you told the others yet?"

"No, I was going to at the Scoobie meeting."

"This is so great!" Willow glanced at her watch. "Shoot, I´m late for class. I´ll catch up with you later?" Buffy nodded her head and went to the door. Before exiting, Willow looked back, "I really am happy for you, two. I get to be an Auntie!" Buffy and Graham smiled at the redheads apparent excitement.

When the door closed, Graham and Buffy looked at each other with a smile. "See? Not as bad as you expected." Graham said knowingly as Buffy rolled her eyes and sat back down in the large leather chair.

"She´s Willow though. Not Xander or Giles - Oh, god, Giles." Buffy put her hand over her face in a panic.

Graham took the hand over her face into his own and kissed her palm as he knelt down. "No panicking." he gently commanded and placed a hand over her flat stomach then laid his head on her lap. "Hey, Baby. It´s your Daddy here." Buffy smiled softy and toyed with her incredibly supportive boyfriend´s hair. "Your Auntie Willow is really excited for you. Just like me and Mommy." Graham could Buffy´s heart pound when he called her Mommy. "You see, Baby, your Mommy needs to understand that Grandpa Giles, Uncle Xander and Auntie Dawn will be nothing but supportive of Mommy. They love _so_ much, just like me. You´re a gift and your Daddy is the added bonus." It made Graham´s heart swell when Buffy giggled. Graham smiled and pressed his lips against her stomach.

"Ego, much?" she twirled his short hair around her fingers. Graham tilted his head up and wore a playful expression. Buffy cupped the back of his neck with her hands and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

"Definitely." Graham mumbled against her mouth causing her smile.


	7. Good Morning After It All

**7**

**_W.C. Academy_**

The Scoobies lounged in the Academy´s library when Buffy and Graham walked in. Giles adjusted his glasses cleaning them. "Buffy, what kept you?" Giles asked.

"I, uh, we need to tell you something." Buffy just jumped to the chase.

"Buff, we already know. You´re dating Graham." Xander said with a smile. He liked Graham. He was actually the best boyfriend Buffy ever had. The former solider was well beyond Xander´s standards for guys his best friend should be dating. Well, anyone was better then Angel or Spike.

"Its not that." Buffy said and caught Willow´s supportive eyes giving her a nod. Buffy reached behind and took Graham´s hand. "I´m pregnant." she waited for the room to explode.

"H-how far along?" Giles asked.

"First trimester. Uh, twelve weeks… I think." Buffy nervously watched Giles take his glasses off and clean them.

"I´m going to be an Auntie?" Dawn asked with sprouting excitement.

Buffy smiled softly, "Yes."

"Buffy, may I speak with you alone." Giles went into his office before Buffy could respond. She looked at Graham. Graham gave her a wink and watched her disappear into the office.

In the office, Giles´ back faced the Slayer. "Giles-"

"-Quiet, please." he turned to her. Buffy stared at him. She hadn't seen him this serious in a long while. She prepared herself for what was to come next. Giles lecturing on how irresponsible she was and carless to her Slayer duties. Buffy wrapped her arms around her body feeling defensive. "Do you plan to marry him?"

Buffy was a bit caught off guard by his question, "Uh, I don´t know. W-we haven´t really talked about it. Someday, I guess."

"So you will not be preforming the proper traditions?"

"Traditions? Giles, this is me we´re talking about. Anti-tradition girl. When we´re ready, we´ll take that step. Me and Graham. I don´t even know if I´m really ready for this baby let alone being someone´s wife. Luckily, I have eight months to get over my baby drama issues. But, Graham, he´s different."

"How so?"

"Well, he´s not a vampire. He won´t lose his soul but he´s not Riley either. He´s Graham-ish. I know he won´t hurt me and he loves me. And I love him. He´s going to be a great father and-"

"-Stop." Giles held his hand up. "In all of the years I have known you, Buffy. I never only thought of you as my Slayer. You must know that. You are the daughter I never had. I´ve watched you blossom into a wonderful, capable young woman. I am so proud to had witnessed that. I only hoped that you would have this chance of a life no other Slayer ever had a chance to live. With a family. I do hope that your daughter or son will think of me as their grandfather." Buffy´s eyes filled with tears and stepped into Giles´ arms hugging him. "I am so proud of you, my Buffy. You will make a fine mother and someday a wife." He kissed her blonde hair.

Giles emerged from the office door only to be greeted by Graham. "Is she in there?" The former military man asked.

"Yes, she´ll be out in a moment." Giles said. Graham moved towards the office when Giles caught his arm. "Graham, you realise I think of Buffy as my own flesh and blood?" Graham nodded his head. "I have never been keen of the men she had chosen for her companions." The older man chose his words carefully. "I haven´t seen her give herself completely to anyone wholeheartedly since Angel. I assume you know who Angel is?"

"I do."

"Buffy is not known for letting people in easily. Too many left her heartbroken and alone."

"I will never do that."

Giles help up his hand and continued, "I have noticed Buffy walking around brighter, freer, happier. I want to thank you for brining that girl back to us. Buffy deserves the world. And you, Graham have offer a world full of love, hope and a child. I want to thank you." Giles held out his hand.

Graham took the hand utterly speechless.

Giles smiled and went back to the gang sitting around the tables creating baby names for Buffy and Graham. Graham smirked when Buffy´s arms wrapped around his waist. Graham circled his arm around her shoulder and kissed her tenderly, "That went well." he whispered.

"A little too well." Buffy said suspiciously.

"Now, what?"

"Babies `R´ Us. Ooh, Carters is having a sale." Buffy took his hand looking up at him with wide eyes.

Graham rolled his eyes, "You do love shopping." he took a snap shot of her megawatt smile. "C´mon, let´s go eat first."

"Shake Shack?"

"Fine."

Buffy smiled loving when she got her way. Her fingers around his arm and followed him out of the large library. "You need to call your family." she blurted.

"Do I have´ta?" Graham whined.

"Yes, you do. They should know they´ll be grandparents very soon."

"But-"

"-Besides, parents buy baby stuff. Trust me, honey, you´ll feel better in the end." Graham refused to admit that she had a point. Instead, he reached into her purse and took out the Porsche keys.

"This sucks." he unlocked the expensive sport car. Buffy laughed at him and got in to the car.

**_Nine Months Later_**

**_East London Apartment_**

Graham spent the last five months becoming accustomed to the stress of his girlfriends pregnancy. He learned the art of patients.

They were in the process of turning the guest room of the apartment into the nursery. Graham sat on the ground completely defeated by the crib. He loathed every moment of this personal hell but he was sick of Buffy´s nagging. Their conversation really went like this: "Graham, stop being a stubborn lame ass loser and do the damn crib! If you built this stupid thing months ago, like I said, we wouldn´t be in this predicament."

Graham thought her monthly mood swings were bad, pregnancy hormones dove him insane.

He tried not to look at the walking time-bomb entered the nursery with a beer in her hand and a sandwich in the other. Buffy placed it on the dresser next to a rocking chair. Graham waited for the mystery personality she came in with to show itself.

"I brought you a peace offering." she said.

Graham stood from the crib and eyed her suspiciously. He sat down in the rocking chair and took a long swig from the beer. Buffy took the sandwich plate and stepped between his legs and smiled softly offering him the sandwich. "I made it just the way you like it." she said.

Graham placed the beer back on the dresser and took the sandwich plate taking a bite. He looked at her and with his free hand, Graham wrapped a hand around her expanded waist and sat her down across his lap. Buffy smiled and kissed him soundly. Graham smirked when she moaned in their kiss.

She broke the kiss and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Graham placed the half eaten sandwich on top of the dresser and rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. "Hi, Baby. It´s Daddy. You better appreciate this crib." Buffy smiled. "When you come out, Mommy´s gonna go back out on patrol, giving Daddy some peace. She´s driving Daddy _crazy_." Buffy playfully slapped his chest. "I´m mostly kidding. In fact, you don´t need to come out at all. We don´t want Grandma, Grandpa or Uncle Joey to come here. They drive Daddy _insane_. I can´t wait to meet you, Baby."

Buffy kissed his neck, "I love you." she whispered. Graham looked down at her and cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her.

The ringing phone ruined their tender, civil moment. Buffy struggled to stand and complained of her large size as she went to the phone. "Hello?" Graham could hear her voice from the living room. "Yeah, he´s right here."

Since the pregnancy, Buffy was banned from fighting of any kind. Her Slaying responsibilities went to Graham as she stayed in her office trapped in doing months worth of paperwork before taking maternity leave.

Graham watched as Buffy walked back into the nursery. She stopped suddenly, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. "Buffy?"

"Baby." she gritted her teeth.

Graham jumped to his feet and took her hand supporting her. "Giles," he said in to the phone, "its coming. The baby´s coming!" Graham hung up the phone. "Shit."

**_W.C. Academy_**

Graham kicked the Academy doors opened with Buffy waddling at his side. Willow ran down the marble steps. "Is the baby coming?!" she asked with wild excitement.

"Y-yeah!" Buffy said breathlessly.

"Just a little further." Graham said as he helped her down the long hallway.

Buffy´s expression twisted in pain as another contraction came. Graham tried so hard to be the supportive and calm boyfriend but she squeezing the shit out of his hand. Xander came from the other end of the hallway with a wheelchair.

"Buffy." Giles came from the lobby racing down the hall with the others.

"H-hi, Giles." Buffy weakly smiled. A nurse came running the hall with Xander. "We´ll take her." Buffy said.

"Mr. Miller," Graham looked down at another nurse got his attention. "Will you be in the delivery room?" Graham simply nodded still worried about Buffy. "C´mon." she led him into the hospital room.

Graham went to the Slayer´s side and took her hand. With his other, he brushed her sweat matted blonde hair off of her forehead. "Hey, baby." he kissed her softly. Graham buried his nose into her hair, "Try not to break my hand." he felt her smile.

A nurse came over and injected a clear medicine, "What´s that?" Buffy asked.

"Epidural."

"Oh, thank god." Buffy said with relief as the pain suddenly when away.

"Well, hello, Ms. Summers." The doctor entered the room with a few other nurses. "Let´s have a baby." he took a seat at Buffy´s feet with a smile.


	8. Hollywood

**8**

**_W.C. Academy_**

**_Hospital_********_Wing_**

"I can see the head. Push!" The doctor instructed sitting at the foot of the bed.

"C´mon, baby. You´re almost there. Just one more push." Graham whispered holding her much smaller hand into his won. Buffy sat up and gave a hard push and soon the baby´s cries echoed off of the delivery room´s walls. Graham kissed Buffy´s swat coated lips and whispered, "You did it."

"Mr. Miller, would you like to cut the chord?" A nurse asked.

Graham crossed the room and took the scissors from her hand and cut the umbilical cord. He returned to Buffy and circled his arm around her clammy neck. Her sweat matted hair rested against his chest. The nurse carried the tiny bundle to them.

"Welcome your new baby boy." The nurse smiled placing him in Buffy´s arms.

Buffy stared down at the calm newborn with tearful eyes, "Hi there." she scratched her index finger lightly over the baby´s pink arm. "He´s perfect." she stared down at him. Buffy then tilted her head up to Graham and buried her nose into his throat, "Thank you."

Graham responded with a kiss against her hair, "We did a pretty damn good job." he smiled.

Dawn, Willow, Xander, Faith and Giles entered the delivery room. They stared at the baby in awe. "Let me see him!" Dawn said with excitement.

"Ooh, I wanna see." Willow stood beside Dawn. "Aww, he has your nose." Willow looked at Graham.

"Oh, thank god." Buffy said with a sighed in relief.

"You have a cute nose." Graham kissed Buffy´s nose.

"What are you gonna name him, B?" Faith asked trying to play it cool as usual.

"Xander is a nice strong name." Xander suggested with a goofy grin.

"How are you feeling?" Giles asked lightly placing his hand on Buffy´s feet.

"A little tired."

Giles smiled softly, "That is to be expected. We will clear out. Get some rest. And a very congratulations." Giles ushered the gang out of the door leaving the new family.

The new parents stared down at the baby with fascination, "He´s so perfect." Buffy watched the tiny little fingers wrap around the tip of her index finger.

"You both are." Graham grazed his hand gently over the baby´s dark small patched hair.

The nurse entered the room, "I am going to take baby Summers-"

"-Miller. Baby Miller." Buffy corrected. Graham kissed her forehead with a small smile.

The nurse smiled, "I am going to baby _Miller_, into the delivery room."

Buffy´s face twisted with concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It´s just basic procedure. It will give you time to rest Ms. Summers." The nurse exited the room with the baby in her arms.

Buffy took a deep breath and sorely moved over as Graham took off his boots, climbing into the bed. He opened his arms for her lay against him as she usually did. Her head rested on his chest and took a fistful of Graham´s t-shirt. Graham leaned his head down and kissed her mouth and whispered, "I love you."

Buffy yawned, "I love you, too." she nuzzled into comfortably into his chest. "Now you _really _need to build that crib."

Graham smiled against her blonde hair, "Don´t remind me."

It did not take long for Buffy to quickly fall asleep. Graham watched her for a long while before falling into a peace slumber himself.


	9. Persuasion Of You

**9**

**_Two Years Later_**

It had been two years since Graham Miller had come to London after searching every corner of the Earth for the famous Vampire Slayer. And he found her. With just a bag on his shoulder and a plan to join the most secretive and powerful force in the world. He had unexpectedly fallen in love with the head Slayer and most importantly, the birth of their son.

The birth of Ryder only drew Buffy and Graham closer together. Buffy was the woman of his dreams. It wasn´t that much later when Graham proposed to her in a park sandbox as they played with Ryder.

**_Park Sandbox_**

**_One Year Ago_**

Buffy and Graham sat on the edge of the sandbox watching their son build a sandcastle with his bucket. Buffy rested her head on Graham´s shoulder hugging his arm that rested across her knees. Graham watched her mouth twitch into a dreamy smile. Graham then kissed her hair and whispered, "Marry me." Buffy´s head shot up and looked at him with surprise. "Marry me." he repeated.

Buffy smiled and leaned her forehead against his and said, "Yes."

_Kingsbridge, England_

A month later, Graham stood at the alter beside the priest under the English sun. He looked out over the valley to the crystal blue water in the distance. A light breeze tossed the leaves as Buffy emerged at the opposite end of the aisle with Giles escorting her.

Graham took a nervous gulp but completely taken by her beauty. She wore a long white dress and her blonde hair loosely bounced over her shoulders. The sun made a bright aura around her. She was a goddess.

**_W.C. Academy_**

**_Present Day_**

Graham ran into the Academy and down the hallway passages searching for room B-231. He realised he was not late since none of the children came out yet. Other Slayers and Watchers stood beside him waiting for their children. The door opened and a bundle of children ran out to find their parents.

"Daddy!" Graham heard the tiny voice of his son. He braced himself when Ryder jumped into his arms.

Graham tussled Ryder´s shaggy light brown hair out of his face. "Someone needs a haircut." Ryder comically frowned. "Did you have fun today?" Graham walked down the hall towards the training room Buffy was in. He listened with a small smile as Ryder shouted every event from the day.

Ryder laid his head down on Graham´s shoulder, "I want Mama." he looked up at Graham with an identical pout to Buffy´s.

"Yeah, okay bud."

Graham neared the training room door when Ryder caught sight of his mother walking up and down the aisles of girls. "Mommy!" he yelled jumping out of his fathers arms. Graham opened the door and Ryder snuck in between his legs running through the aisles. "Mommy!"

Buffy turned hearing her sons small, excited voice. She bent down ready to catch her leaping son. Her serious, authoritative expression changed when Ryder jumped into her arms. "Hi, honey!" she smiled.

"I missed you, Mommy."

Buffy kissed his shaggy hair, "Me too, baby. But you know, Mommy doesn´t like it when you run during training sessions."

Ryder enthusiastically nodded his head up and down, "Becwas I can get hurwt. You don´t want me to get hurwt becwas you lowve me."

"You betcha." Buffy tickled his tummy and kissed his cheek. "You´re my little pumpkin belly."

"Hey." Buffy twisted around with Ryder on her hip to the voice behind her.

"Hey yourself." she kissed him softly. "Is it that time already?"

"I hawd a peanut b_u_tter sandwichy!" Ryder yelled excitedly. "Not as good as youwrs, Mommy."

Graham pretended to be insulted, "I thought I made the best peanut butter sandwich?!"

Buffy shrugged, "I can´t help it if I´m the better chef." Graham hooked an arm around Buffy´s neck.

Almost forgetting about the gawking Slayers behind the family, Buffy twisted around to them. "Oh, yeah, uh, hit the showers." Buffy said.

**_East London Apartment_**

That evening was as typical as the rest. Buffy sat on the couch with her knees to her chest resting against Graham´s chest. They watched the television uninterested while Ryder laid on his stomach on the floor playing with train toys.

Buffy yawned as the credits appeared on the screen, "I´m sleepy." she closed her eyes snuggling into his chest.

"Me, too. You wanna call it a night?" Graham let his head fall back against the couch.

Buffy tilted her head upwards and nipped his neck with her teeth, "Or, we can do _other_ things…" she ran a seductive hand up and down his thigh. "Can you put Ry to bed?"

Graham immediately stood up and lifted his son over his head. "Time for bed, bud. Airplane!" Graham flew Ryder like a plane into his room and placed him on the bed.

Ryder giggled and Graham made goofy noises to tuck the young boy in. "I love you, bud."

"Lowve you, too, Daddy." Graham kissed Ryder´s forehead and stood turning off the light. "Daddy!"

Graham turned, "Yeah, bud?"

"Cawn I have a story?"

This was the last thing Graham wanted to do at this very moment so he kneeled down and said, "How about we go through all of the Thomas characters on your blanket. Who´s this guy?"

"Per-th-y!"

"This guy?"

"James!"

"And this one?"

"Henry!"

"And this one?"

"Gor-don!"

"This guy?"

"T-oh-be!"

"And finally…?"

"Thomas!"

Graham ran a hand into Ryder´s hand, "Well done, bud. Now, go to sleep. I love you." Graham waited until Ryder closed his light hazel eyes.

Graham closed the boys bedroom door behind and turned off the main light of the apartment before entering the master bedroom.

Buffy was not in the bedroom like he expected. He hurriedly took off his boots then unbuttoned the jeans throwing them off. He pulled the Army green t-shirt over his head and tossed it into the hamper against he wall.

He climbed into bed and waited patiently for Buffy. Like clockwork, Buffy opened the bathroom door and turned off the light. The moonlight outside illuminated the bedroom. Graham felt his mouth open when Buffy stepped toward him glowing from the moonlight. She only wore one of his grey t-shirts which hardly covered her bare thighs. He watched her crawl up between his legs seductively smiling at him. She brushed her breasts over his rising erection. She pulled the thin sheet covering Graham´s waist with her deathly powerful, feminine hands. "Did I ever tell you," he began in a raspy low voice, "that I _love_ when you wear my clothes?"

"Only _every_ night." she kissed his muscular chest and licked his skin. "I do it because, its _incredibly_ comfortable." she licked up his neck. "I know you like it. And," Buffy moved to straddle his lap over his erection making him groan. "I like it when you take it off." her whisper was intoxicating in his ear.

Graham tossed the sheet aside unable to control himself any longer. His hands smoothed up her naked thighs to adjust her over him. She moaned into his ear as he entered her. "I want you." her voice was husky and full of desire. Graham rolled her over, onto his back. He buried himself inside her feeling her comforting warmth.

The elevator door bell rang. Graham´s head fell on Buffy´s shoulder. "You gotta be fuckin´ kidding me." Graham grunted.

"I´ll get it." Buffy said but Graham made no move to pull out of her. "Honey?" she used her strength to roll him onto his back. She pecked his lips then moved out of the bed throwing on a robe.

"Fuck." Graham angrily sat up and marched into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Buffy turned on the light and tied the robe belt around her waist and pressed the elevator button to see who the _very_ unwanted visitor was.

The most unanticipated guests were at her door step.

"Buffy!" A middle aged brunette woman walked into the apartment wrapping her arms tightly around Buffy in a loving hug.

"H-hi, Nancy." Buffy gasped with surprise.

Behind Nancy was and grey haired man with a full white beard, "Buffy!"

"Mike…" The older man squeezed the petite Slayer. A young man gawked at Buffy with heavy eyes. "Joey." she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Graham walked out of the bedroom, half expecting Buffy to spread across their bed waiting for him with that sinister half smile that drove him crazy. He heard familiar voices in the living room. More then ever, Graham wanted to punch something preferably demon. "Shit." his family was here.


	10. Georgia Girl

**10**

**_East London Apartment_**

Graham took a deep breath before entering the danger zone that was the living room. He debated to just go to bed and deal with them in the morning but he couldn´t leave Buffy out to dry. So he opened the bedroom door, "Grahamy!" Joey shouted completely oblivious of the late hour or that their son was asleep.

"Oh, Graham!" Nancy ran to her older song with wide arms.

"Hi, Mom." Buffy recognised her husbands forced smile. "Dad." Graham nodded in Mike´s direction. "Joey. I-I, uh had no idea that you were coming."

"Man, I _still_ don´t know how you scored _that_!" Joey tugged on Graham´s neck. "Because, you know, you´re such a jackass and Buffy… oh, god, Buffy is so _fuckin´_ hot!" his eyes hungrily ran over Buffy´s naked legs.

Graham clenched his jaw and glared at his younger brother dangerously.

"How´s my little Ryder?" Nancy moved towards the child´s bedroom door. The child´s name-tag handing from the door.

Graham stepped into her path, "He´s sleeping."

"Oh, but I want to see him." Nancy pouted.

Graham glanced to Buffy, who shook her head with wide eyes. "Not tonight, Mom. It took a while to get him to fall sleep." he frowned hearing his father´s chuckling in the background. "What?" Graham asked his father.

"I can see Buffy wears the pants in _this_ household."

Joey snorted a laugh but was immediately distracted by Buffy´s golden, smooth legs again. "She ain´t wearing any from where I´m standing." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"How ´bout we get _all_ get some sleep. We´ll talk in the morning." Graham suggested thoroughly annoyed by this whole situation.

"Good idea." Buffy nodded her head.

"I´ll get them settled, you go get some sleep." Graham pecked her lips and saw her off to bed.

Sometime later, Graham entered the bedroom to see Buffy under the covers staring blankly at the ceiling. Graham took off his t-shirt and crawled back into bed. "This really sucks." she mumbled.

"Remember the time when you _encouraged _me to interact with my crazy-ass family?"

"What the _hell_ was I thinking?" she turned her head to him. "What are we going to do?"

"Hope, it´ll be over soon, I guess." Graham cupped her cheek and kissed her. Buffy shifted to snuggle closer her into his body laying her head on her favourite spot on Graham´s chest.

In the early hours of the morning, the alarm clock went off. Graham reached over to the nightstand slamming the beeping noise off. He slammed too hard, shattering it into pieces.

Behind him, Buffy wrapped her arm over his chest and buried her nose in the back of his neck. "We need to invest in a metal alarm clock. That won´t combust every other morning." Graham muttered sleepily.

"I´ll ask Willow to do some goddess-y magic on that again."

"Saves a few dollars." Graham rolled onto his back as Buffy shifted on top of him. Her wet lips kissed his bare chest.

"Mmm, morning." she muttered against his skin she was bathing with her mouth.

"We have to get up." Graham whispered mentally smacking himself not wanting her to stop seducing him.

"You´re being a mood killer." she looked up at him with a pouted.

"Baby-" Graham laced his fingers through her hair when she silenced him with her mouth. The thoughts of getting out of bed were lost when Buffy´s hands smoothed down his chest and under the thin bed sheet. Graham closed his eyes when her powerful fist wrapped around his throbbing member. He could feel her smile as she kiss a slow path down his chest to his pelvis.

Then it suddenly stopped.

Graham´s head shot up instantly aware of the loss. "What the fuck?" he spatted.

"We have to get ready, love." Buffy disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Graham heard the shower running and he got out of bed. He busted into the bathroom and watched Buffy wash herself in the shower. The blurry silhouette of her naked body made him unbearably hard.

Graham angrily slid open the shower door. "What´s wrong baby?" she mocked him with a phoney innocent smile.

"You´re gonna fix this." he pointed to his standing erection.

"No, honey. I´m not."

"But, you _did_ this! And now, you´re gonna undo it." his hands went to his hips ready for her work her magic and relieve the pressure in his groin.

A slow smile painted across her heart-shaped lips, her wet hand caressed his unshaven cheek then slid down his chiselled chest. She drew him into the shower. Her mouth nipped kisses over his collarbone. Graham was about to explode when she began to stroke his biceps, down his back and over bare bottom. "Buffy…" Graham jabbed her stomach with his massive erection.

She smiled and sucked his earlobe and slowly stroked him. Buffy looked up at Graham to see his eyes closed lost in the feeling of her hand. She then reached outside the shower for her towel and quickly escaped leaving Graham in the shower once again _very _unsatisfied. "Buffy Anne Summers hyphen Miller!"

Buffy faced him with big, innocent eyes, "Yes, honey?"

"Get your ass back in here. You did it _again_." Buffy smiled and with a shrug she left him standing here. "Buffy." he said her name sternly. "Come here and fix it."

"Fix what Graham?" she asked from the bedroom dressing into her clothes for the day.

Graham turned the shower faucet off and marched back into the bedroom dripping wet. He picked her up and threw her on the bed ignoring Buffy´s complaints of her nice clothes being `ruined´. He tossed off her unzipped trousers and ripped off her panties. "Oh, I liked those." she whined.

"Shut up." Graham tore through her blouse sucking on her skin. He bit her neck lightly with his blunt teeth causing her moan with a wide grin.

Graham entered the living room to see Buffy packing Ryder´s tin lunchbox. He frowned noticing Joey gawking at his wife´s figure. "Damn, Buff, is it me, or did you just get hotter since the last time I saw you?"

"You´ve got a little drool there." she pointed out and finished packing son´s lunch.

"_Good_ morning, Mrs. Miller." Mike greeted the Slayer entering the kitchen and went through the cabinets.

"Morning, Mike." she curtly smiled.

"Grahamy up yet?" Mike asked. "I heard some ruckus in there before." Mike nudged Buffy with his elbow.

"Not over my sons lunch, please." Buffy frowned.

Nancy came out of the guest room and greeted Graham, "Good morning, honey." Buffy escaped the kitchen and headed towards Ryder´s bedroom. "Oh, are you going to wake Ryder now?"

"Yes." Buffy said.

"This early? Buffy, I don´t think-"

"-Mom, how ´bout you let Buffy just-"

"-Graham, he is a _two year old boy_. He needs his sleep."

"Excuse me." Buffy didn't bother to argue with the older woman and went into Ryder´s bedroom closing the door behind herself.

"Grahamy, are you just going to let her do that?" Nancy continued to complain.

"Mom."

"He´s a boy!"

"Mom!" Graham raised his voice. Nancy´s mouth snapped shut. "Ryder will sleep at the nursery at the Academy. And _do not_ question Buffy´s mothering. She´s a _fantastic _mother." Graham calmed down, "He´s our son. We will raise him as we sit fit."

Graham felt a tap on his shoulder and faced Joey behind him, "So did you and Buffy… you know… Dude, did you see her this morning? God, she´s _so_ hot."

Graham rolled his eyes and pushed his brother aside and went into Ryder´s room.

Ryder stood on his bed with his arms lazily in the air and his eyes still closed. Buffy helped him put on his tiny t-shirt then pulled on his little jeans. Graham took this opportunity to examine Buffy this morning and she was looking _very_ nice today. The blue blouse hugged her sides and the brown dress pants accentuated her figure.

Graham stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Mommy, is it worwk time?"

"Yes, it is pumpkin." she combed his shaggy brown hair off of his face. "You´re not, um, still mad about before, are you?"

"Ah, nah. I´m not mad that I was tricked _twice_ by my incredibly gorgeous wife and had to pin you down to… fix myself. Absolutely not. Not even when you walk around so victorious and Slayer-y because of it." he kissed her neck.

"I´ll make it up to you. With candles, a sudsy bath and _everything._"

"Bet your ass you will." he playfully slapped her bottom and headed for the door. Buffy picked their son up to head out to work.

"Oh! There he is!" Nancy, Mike and Joey swarmed to the sleepy youngster. "Oh, someone is sleepy. Your s_o _precious." The adoring older woman petted Ryder´s little hand.

"We better get going." Graham said glancing down to his watch. He took Buffy´s brown leather coat off of the hook and helped her in it as she held Ryder sleeping against her collarbone. He then put Ryder´s blue little peacoat on.

"Shall we?" Mike pressed the elevator door.

"We shall." Buffy said.

**_W.C. Academy_**

The Miller clan entered the Academy, with Ryder still in Buffy´s arms more awake now, though it was still early.

"Good morning, Ms. Summers." The older mean lady who greeted Graham on his arrival stood from her desk. Graham later found out her name which was Diana. And she was still weary of him. Graham thought it probably amused her so he played along.

"Good morning, Diana." Graham smirked. Diana eyed Graham and raised a brow. This made Graham smile.

Buffy and Diana walked ahead of the clan talking privately. Mike and Nancy came up to Graham´s sides watching their eldest sons wife converse with the secretary. "So _she_ runs this place?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"Pretty much. Along side her is Rupert Giles who is the head of the Watcher´s."

"Watcher´s?" Joey looked confused.

Graham thought quickly, "Uh, their researchers. A lot goes on at this place then school teaching."

Buffy and Diana paced back towards the Millers, "Mr. Robin Wood requested four more Slayers to attend to Cleveland. And finally, Ms. Leanne says, um, uh-"

"-Spit it out Diana."

"Uh, word up, B? This is how I have to contact my hot Mama? Through her secretary? Yo, the girls are complete spazzes." Diana looked at Buffy embarrassed. "Do I really need to go on?"

"You _really _don´t."

"Alert Giles the schedule changes. Get me Faith on the phone. I´ll give a list of Slayer´s for Cleveland this afternoon. Get me their paperwork." Buffy ordered.

"Yes, m´am. Right away." Diana turned to her desk getting straight to work.

Buffy looked at the surprised family and a proudly smirking Graham. "Time for daycare." Buffy hugged the boy on her hip. The entire family followed Buffy and Graham to the daycare room.

"Have fun today!" Nancy cooed the child and watched Buffy take him into the daycare room. "Bye, Ryder." she waved.

"So that was_ Buffy the Business Woman_?" Joey asked standing beside Graham and Mike watching her lovingly settle Ryder down by the beloved train table.

"Wait until you see, Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Graham smirked.

"Grahamy this place is enormous." Mike said in awe.

Buffy walked out of the daycare with a thought in her head. "Kennedy will take the girls out, tonight." she said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Graham crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. What? Do you not think she can do it? She´s a good trainer why not take out on the field?"

"I have confidence in all of your Slayers."

The husband and wife shared a soft smile which was interrupted by Buffy´s cellphone ringing. "Diana? Yeah, that´s fine. Change the patrol schedule to Kennedy. Thank you. No, I´m heading here now."

"Son," Mike wrapped an arm around Graham´s neck tugging him downward.

"Yeah?"

Mike eyed Graham, "So, how´s our Buffy?" he asked.

"She´s fine."

"Fine?!" Mike unwrapped is arm appearing offended and concerned for his son. "Grahamy, I thought I taught you to _always_ satisfy your woman. I mean, Buffy… phew, Buffy is a knock out. And a girl like that needs _more_ then just _fine_."

"Dad, stop."

Graham went ignored as Mike continued his gross and embarrassing lecture of ways to satisfy your woman by using his wife as example.

"Dad! I´m not discussing my personal life with you. Let it go!"

"Dude, is she sick of you because you know man," Joey began. "I´ll sure be man enough to tame that wild creature."

Graham snapped and spun around taking Joey´s shirt collar and pinned him roughly against the wall. "Say_ one more thing _about_ my wife_!" Graham growled.

Joey´s smug smirk vanished frightened of his brother. He shook his head and Graham dropped him to his feet.

"Honey, are you and Buffy okay?" Nancy carefully asked behind him.

Graham faced his mother and smiled dreamily, "More then okay. Buffy´s perfect. She´s everything. Buffy´s the one."

Mike stood behind Nancy and placed his hands on his wife´s shoulders, "That´s my boy."


	11. Adored

**11**

**_W.C. Academy_**

The week with the Miller family went incredibly slow. Its not like Graham´s family were terrible human-beings just very, very overbearing and inappropriate.

Buffy and Graham fell back on the couch completely drained. "Hey. You hear that?" Buffy turned her head to Graham.

"Mmm, what?" Graham grunted with closed eyes.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." A smile appeared across Buffy´slips as she eyed him.

"It´s _finally _quiet." Graham said and circled his arm around Buffy.

Buffy rested her head against his chest and looked up at him. Graham met her the rest of the way and kissed her mouth fully. Their kiss deepened. Graham´s hands smoothed down her thigh encouraging her to straddle his waist. "God, I missed you." she muttered between kisses.

Graham stood keeping her steady around his waist with one arm he carried her into their bedroom and closed the door.

He dropped her on the bed and knelt down kissing down her flat stomach to the button of her pants. Buffy´s fingers threaded through his hair arched her back as Graham kissed her skin.

Graham kicked off his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. He kissed her hungrily knowing she was reaching the desire to be taken. Graham positioned herself at her center and listened to her breathlessly gasp in anticipation. He pushed himself inside of her. Buffy bit her bottom lip. Graham moved inside her slowly making it last. He smirked and pulled out of her.

Buffy´s eyes snapped open with confusion. "Graham?"

"Yes, baby?" Graham stood moving towards the bathroom as she had done a week before.

"Graham." she glared at him.

"Hm?" he looked back at her with an innocent expression.

Buffy sat up with anger in his face, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What is it, babe? Oh, are you feeling unsatisfied?"

"Uh-huh." she sat up on her elbows.

Graham crossed the bedroom and crawled up the bed in-between her legs. "Do you want me to fix the hurt?" he whispered into her ear and smirked when she moaned `yes´. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it?"

"Make it better… please." she said unable to take his hot breath against her flushed skin any longer. "Graham…"

Graham´s wife was not a beggar. The infamous Vampire Slayer _never_ begged. Except for him.

He grinned and reentered her finishing the job he had presented. Buffy´s strong fingers scratched the skin of his biceps. Their foreheads touched reaching climax.

They began to hysterically laugh sharing loving kisses. "Your family should come _more_ often." Buffy teased and girlishly grinned at his dark expression. "I´m just kidding."

"You better be." Graham rolled off of her and placed his hands behind his head. He dreamily purred burying himself into his wife.

The elevator doorbell rang. Between kisses, Buffy muttered, "Ignore it." she continued to kiss him.

The doorbell rang again. "You´ve got to be kidding me." Graham grunted and rolled out of Buffy´s arms and jumped into discarded sweatpants and a ratty blue and while UC Sunnydale University t-shirt from the chair in the corner.

"Hand me your shirt, please?" Graham passed her the grey t-shirt from his dresser drawer and walked out of the bedroom.

Graham had a weird sense of déjá vu as he reached the elevator. He pressed the button to open the elevator doors. Out of everyone in the world, he least expected this person to be at his door step.

A familiar sandy haired man with a large scare over his left eye entered the luxurious apartment. "Riley?" Was all Graham could mutter staring at his longtime friend in total shock.

Riley smiled giving Graham a manly hug, "Good to see you Graham."

"What are you doin´ here?" Graham asked watching Riley walk into the living room inspecting the apartment.

"Wow, man, this place is great!" he took a tour of the photographs on the fireplace mantel.

He picked up a photograph of Buffy and Graham at St. James Park. Graham´s arms were wrapped around the blonde Slayer nuzzling her neck. Luckily she was unrecognisable to Riley. "Is this your girl?"

Graham silently nodded.

Riley placed the photograph back in its stop and turned noticing a cracked open bedroom door with a with a child written name-tag hanging from it. A two year old shaggy haired boy ran out into the living room straight into Graham´s arms. "Hey, bud, what´s wrong?" Graham asked as he wiped Ryder´s fallen tears. "Bad dream?"

Ryder nodded his head wiping his eyes with his tiny fists. "The b-bad man t-tried to _get_ me!"

"Ry," Graham rubbed his sons back soothingly, "you know Mommy and Daddy would _never ever_ let _anything_ happen to you. We will _always_ protect you."

"I want Mommy." he whine and wiggled out of Graham´s arms. Graham watched the Ryder´s little bare feet run into the master bedroom for Buffy.

"Wow, you´re a father." Riley´s voice reminded Graham that he was still there. He had almost forgotten about Riley standing in his living room watching the interaction with fascination. "He seems like a great boy." Riley smiled, "So when do I get to meet the lucky girl who captured your heart and who I also assume is the mother?"

As if on cue, Buffy called out Graham´s name from the bedroom. Riley looked at him strangely recognising the soft, breathless voice. She called out his name again, "Graham?" The bedroom door opened wider. "Graham?" Buffy froze instantly noticing the familiar man from her past. "Riley?"

"B-Buffy? What are you doing here?" Riley stared at her confused. His eyes trailed down Buffy´s slender frame that was covered by a grey t-shirt.

"I live here." she said.

Riley´s expression changed from confusion to anger, "You what?!"

Before Buffy could respond, Ryder ran out of the bedroom and hugged Buffy´s leg. "Mommy!"

Buffy bent down and picked up her son placing him on her hip. "Um, uh, Ryder had a nightmare." she said to Graham.

"I know. He wanted you." Graham explained.

"I´m gonna put him back to bed." Buffy said avoiding Riley´s eyes and disappeared behind Ryder´s bedroom door.

Riley stared at the bedroom door placing his hands on his hips. His eyes shifted from the bedroom door to Graham, "What the hell is going on?" Riley asked angrily.

Graham silently crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Buffy to come back out. It was going to be a long night.


	12. An Evening With

**12**

**_East London Apartment_**

"I want to know why the hell Buffy is here. And why that _kid_ is calling her _Mommy_?!" Riley´s jaw clenched angered.

Graham stared at him, unmoved by his apparent anger. He knew someday this would happen. It was inevitable. "Buffy, is my wife. And Ryder, is our son." Graham spoke as calmly as possible.

"Are you serious?"

Graham stared at him with a serious expression that said he was _very_ serious.

"He is very serious." Buffy stood outside of Ryder´s bedroom. "Graham and I married two years ago."

"And the kid is… yours?" Riley´s expression softened realising that cute, young boy was apart of Buffy. The woman he was once madly in love with.

She nodded.

"How´d you two meet?"

"I believe you introduced us." Buffy said sarcastically. In the background, Graham tried not to smile.

A thought popped into Riley´s head and he spun to Graham, "Were you with her when she and I were together?" he asked.

"No." Graham said curtly.

"Of _course_ not." Buffy said insulted by the even fathom thought. "How could you ask us that?"

Riley faced her with anger boiling inside of him, "Tell me, Buffy, were you with him when you were screwing Spike? A _vampire_." Riley´s mouth twisted into an arrogant smirk.

Graham watched the Slayer´s expression darken. He knew about Spike. She explained her relationship with the bleach blonde vampire a long time ago. Buffy admitted the severe depression and emptiness she went through after her second resurrection.

"How _dare _you speak to me like that." Buffy´s eyes narrowed. "What gives you the right to judge Graham or myself."

"When did you become a couple?!" Riley threw his hands in the air with frustration.

"When I came here." Graham broke the rising argument between his wife and her ex-boyfriend. "I came here lookin´ for a job after I left the military."

"A job?" Riley began to pace back and forth. "Let me get this straight, you quit the military, your sworn _duty_ then flew all the way to England to _fuck_ my girlfriend into giving a job?"

Graham squeezed his fists tightly, "I came here to help people. That´s what she does here Ry. She helps people. But why do you care what she does? You left. You´re married. Then again, you gladly threw that in her face once upon a time."

Graham and Riley stood face to face ready to duke it out. Buffy stepped in between them. She hand gently went to their chests pushing them away form one another "Back it off." she warned.

"Okay." Graham said looking down into her big green eyes and was instantly calm. "I was hired to be the weaponry and combat trainer-"

"-Still doesn't explain how you got into her pants." Riley interrupted Graham mid-explanation.

"Buffy and I had a temporary arrangement for me to crash here until I got onto my feet-"

"-You certainly did." Riley crossed his arms exuding power.

"Cut me off again." Graham voice threatened making Riley stand down. Graham was never one to talk back to a commanding office and that caught Riley off guard. Buffy had certainly rubbed off on him. "Buffy and I became friends. Real friends. Then one night we became more then friends. It didn't take long for me to realise that I was in love with her." Graham caught Buffy´s eyes and smirked softly.

"It wasn´t long after when I became pregnant with Ryder." Buffy finished. "We didn´t rush into a marriage but we didn´t wait that long either." she reached out and took Graham´s hand giving him a light squeeze.

Riley´s frown deepened, "I have to go." he pushed past the happily married couple to the elevator door quickly trying to escape.

Buffy and Graham watched the doors closed behind Riley. "Well, that went well." she muttered.

"Yup."

**_W.C. Academy_**

The following morning, Buffy entered her office where Graham has been camping out all morning eating a breakfast sandwich. Graham comfortably outstretched legs on her large desk. Buffy exhaustedly fell back into her large chair. Her eyes went to his face watching him eat the sandwich. Her eyes traveled down the t-shirt he wore which exuded his muscular chest to the BDU pants, she wanted to rip open and have her way with him. Instead, Buffy reached forward to the brown paper back and took out a breakfast sandwich.

"What are you doing today?" she bit into her sandwich.

"Uh…?" Graham watched a sparkle twinkle in her green eyes. He knew she had something on her mind.

"I was thinking," Buffy stood from her chair and circled the desk sliding across Graham´s lap. "we play hooky. Ryder´s in daycare and I _really_ don´t feel like dealing with hormonal teenagers. _So_, _I say_," Buffy kissed his left cheek, "you," Then kissed the right cheek. "and I have a little, you know, Buffy and Graham day…" she kissed his mouth fully.

"That´s very tempting, Mrs. Summers hyphen Miller."

"Please." Buffy´s bottom lip puffed out in her infamous pout that Graham could not resist.

After a moment, an excited grin graced Graham´s wife´s face and she happily hopped off his lap and said, "Let´s go!"

Graham watched her childishly raced to the door hook for her coat and tossed Graham his. He stood and caught Buffy in his arms pressing his mouth against hers.

The festivities came to a screeching halt when Buffy´s phone rang. She grunted and reached behind Graham for the phone. "Hello?" Graham looked down at Buffy concerned when her smile vanished. "Okay. We´re on our way. Send out a Code Red." Buffy hung up the phone. "We´ve got company." she looked at him.

Giles and the Scoobies waited at the top of the marble steps for Buffy and Graham to arrive. "What´s going on?" she asked strictly in business.

"Oh, you know, black Jeeps, _big_ tanks, Lilac code names." Xander said with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"The Initiative." Graham muttered with resentment.

"You should not have pissed him off." Buffy accusingly looked at Graham.

Graham stepped back offended by her accusation. "_I_ didn´t piss him off. If _you_ didn´t walk out in only a shirt or at all, this would not have happened."

"Well, if _you_ told me my ex was in the house, I would have worn pants."

The gang watched the tennis match between the couple. "Buffy," Willow said the Slayer´s name which went ignored. "Buffy!" she said more firm.

"What?!" Buffy and Graham yelled looking at the redhead.

"The Initiative. Downstairs. Breaking and entering. Ring a bell?"

"Oh, right." Buffy frowned and jumped into action. "Graham and I will hold down the soldier boys. Wait for our signal."

"What´s the signal?" Dawn asked.

Buffy shrugged, "I´ll let you know when I come up with one." It never ceased to surprise Graham, that even in a crisis, Buffy kept a sense of humour.

The gang disbursed leaving Buffy and Graham waiting for the Initiative to break in. "Damn it, Riley." Graham muttered. "So much for hooky." he said sharing a mutual disappointed glance with his wife.

Buffy confidently walked down the marble steps with her arms crossed over her chest. The Initiative soldiers cocked their guns at her. Graham watched as he followed realising at this moment, she was no longer his wife but Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Riley appeared walking between his soldiers to her and Graham. Graham recognised Sam Finn trailing behind Riley.

"Buffy, its good to see you again." Sam gave the annoyed Slayer a phoney smile.

Buffy glared at Riley, "Too bad the feeling is not mutual."

Riley folded his arms and puffed out his chest to exude his power. It was humorous to Graham for Riley to think he had any sort of power over Buffy. "Don´t hurt yourself, buddy." he muttered for only Buffy to hear who fought the urge to smile.

"Why are you destroying my school?" The Slayer´s patiences were thin.

"We need to search the premises for illegal activities of supernatural conduct." Riley used his most authoritative voice.

"You don´t have the right." Graham said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"_I_ have every right." Riley smirked.

This only made the Slayer chuckle, "So _you_ think, I would just let you roam around my academy for what? Your-"

"-We have orders." Sam interrupted standing beside Riley.

"We are the United States Military. We have the right to-" Riley began.

"-Guess what Ry, you´re in a foreign country. You have no rights." Buffy waved him off.

Graham watched Riley´s patients dwindle, "We are the Initiative! Follow the orders!" Riley shouted.

Buffy smiled, "I´m not apart of the military. So I _really_ don´t give a crap about your orders."

"You don´t understand!"

"No, _you_ don´t understand," Buffy´s voice became dangerously calm. "you´re on my turf, now. Take your solider boys and your tanks and get the hell off my property."

"Buffy, this is a military operation." Sam said.

Buffy frowned and looked at Graham confused, "Am I talking to myself?" Graham shrugged.

Riley took a challenging step forward, "Are you challenging the United State Government? Because you don´t want to mess with us."

"Your military, government threats are useless Riley. You´re in England. And to be totally frank, I´m bored now." she then matched his step. "Or have your forgotten what happens when you piss off a Slayer."

"I think its time for you to leave, Riley." Graham said.

"Shut up! Nobody is talking to you!" Riley snapped at Graham. He ignored Sam´s calm hand on his arm shrugging her off. "_You_ took what was mine!"

"I didn't take anything from you, Riley."

"She´s _my _girl!" Riley pointed at Buffy. Sam´s hurt expression did not escape Graham. "You took her! And that kid, should´ve been mine!"

Graham was losing his patients over the jealous man, "You left!" Graham´s outburst surprised Riley. "You left, Ry. You gave up any right to be hers. What did you think would happen? That Buffy, would spend the rest of her life in a small dark room all alone crying over you? She didn´t even shed a tear when you left." he knew that was harsh but a heavy weight lifted from Graham´s shoulders. "You had your chance and _you_ blew it. And, _that´s _on you."

"It´s all of _your fault_! You _told _ me to leave! You said that I needed to find the mission and it wasn´t in Sunnydale with Buffy!"

"Man, you know it wouldn´t have lasted anyway." Graham said.

"Yeah, right, she didn't love me. But what makes you think she actually loves you? Buffy´s incapable of feeling _anything_!" Riley knew he pressed Graham the right way when he turned a shade of red. He continued, "Did she tell you about Angel? The love of her life? Or Spike, the vampire she whored herself out for. Their cold, dead bodies inside of _your_ girl."

Graham caught Buffy´s hurt expression in the corner of his eye. He knew deep down inside of herself, she wondered if he ever felt like that. Like she was a whore who didn't love him.

Graham would give his life to wipe those thoughts from her mind. "I love her."

"What?"

"Unlike you, I have never judged her for her past. I love her. Exactly the way she is. And her past has only made her into the woman she is. Into the woman _I_ love." Graham faced her and smirked. "I love you."

Buffy reached up and cupped his rough cheek and smiled softly, "I love you, too."

Her words tore though Riley´s insides. She had never said those three precious words to him. But to his best friend? "You can´t stop this, Buffy." Riley said.

Buffy looked at Riley tiredly, "I can. And I will."

Riley´s fingers twitched and four soldiers stood at Riley´s side. They took out of their metal night-sticks and attacked Buffy. Buffy and Graham began to fight the soldiers.

Graham looked over his shoulder at Buffy to see three soldiers at her feet. "Leave. Or I´ll throw you out." she threatened Riley.

Riley clenched his jaw and unexpectedly thew a back-fist across the Slayer´s cheek. Graham broke his restraint and attacked Riley to the ground punching him with powerful fists. He then gripped Riley by his black uniform and lifted up to his feet but continued to attack him. Riley held his profusely bleeding broken nose. Graham sent a powerful kick into Riley´s stomach sending him to the ground flat on his back.

Graham felt Buffy´s hand on his shoulder and he immediately calmed letting go of Riley´s collar. He stood taking Riley´s walkie-talkie from his utility belt, "Base One, this is Lilac One. Send cleanup."

"Copy that." A scratchy voice sounded.

"Base One… General." Graham was well aware a General was listening to the line in a small room across the ocean. "If you ever come back here or threaten my family again, the Slayer´s _will_ destroy the Initiative troops into nothing. And I won´t stop them." he dropped the walkie-talkie letting it shatter into pieces.

"Graham…?" Riley said in a weak voice.

"The medics are coming." Graham knelt to his former friend.

"W-where´s Sam?" broken man coughed.

"Probably, outside wondering how could she have had married a man who is still in love with his ex." Graham gripped Riley´s collar lifting his head off of the ground slight. "Stay away from my wife. Or next time… you won´t be able to speak." Graham stood and wrapped his arm around Buffy´s shoulders.

"We are defiantly taking a serious hooky day." she said.

"I´ve got an idea," Graham began, "we´ll pull Ryder from daycare and go to the park."

"And ice cream?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Well, of course." Buffy and Graham walked arm and arm past the sprawled out soldiers towards the wing of the daycare.


	13. Ain t That Enough

**13**

**_Stepney, East London house_**

**_Thirty-two Years Later_**

"…And so, the Slayer and I retreated up the marble staircase and spent the _entire_ day playing in the park and we ate all of the ice cream in England!" A little blonde haired toddler at the age of five looked up an older Graham with wide eyes.

"Did they live happily ever aftor?"

Graham smiled, "We sure did. In fact, we´re still living that happily ever after."

"What happened to Riley?"

Graham looked down at the young girl on his lap and thought whether to twist the truth or not. "We never saw him again. But, I´m sure he is living a happily ever after with a family of his own." Graham turned her grim expression into a wild grin when he bounced his knees up and down. Her giggles melted his heart.

"Grandma!" The girl jumped from her grandfather´s lap and raced to Buffy.

Buffy bent down anticipating the excited child, "Hey, there Izzy. Did Grandpa tell you a good story?"

"Yes, _he_ did! He told me the one when you and grandpa fall in love. And when-when Daddy was a little boy and the mean man!"

"Oh, okay, then." Buffy smiled and placed the girl onto her feet. "Go get your brother." she kissed the girls cheek before she ran off.

From the chair, Graham watched his wife of thirty-two years with adoring eyes. Buffy crossed the room and slid onto his lap, like she had done for years. Graham brushed back her shoulder length hair back off of her shoulders. At the at age of fifty-four, Buffy was still as beautiful as she was when he first laid eyes on her in college. He remembered the day clearly; they were in the cafeteria at UC Sunnydale and she comically struggled with the frozen yogurt machine and she was gorgeous.

"Ew! Mom, Dad, please, get a room." A young woman in the doorway interrupted her parents passionate kiss.

"Emmy, don´t even start. You know how many boy _I´ve _caught you with on the couch?" Buffy watched her daughter´s face redden.

"Like mother, like daughter." Graham muttered into Buffy´s ear.

"Nah, don´t even go there Ma, remember when we caught you and Dad against the wall in the dining room? Probably doing _more_ then a make-out session." Nathan pushed past Emmy and her current boyfriend and fell back on the couch.

"Don´t exaggerate son, your mother and I didn't get very far… yet." Graham nipped her earlobe making her giggle as their kids faces twisted with disgust.

"This is gross a conversation! I´m puking in my mouth!" Emmy made gagging noises. "Thank your for making my ears bleed."

"What´s going on?" A fully grown Ryder now in his thirties entered the living room with Izzy in his arms followed by his wife and son.

"Nothing really, just Mom and Dad´s gross sex life." Emmy said.

"Finally poising the youngest one, huh?" Ryder joked.

Buffy and Graham shared a similar expression and shrugged, "It was bound to happen." Buffy smiled.

"Nate, where´s that Lauren, girl?" Graham asked.

Nathan looked at his father and shrugged playing it cool. Nathan was the sort to fallen in love easily and frequently. "Haven´t seen her in forever."

"Who is she?" Buffy looked at her younger son.

"Who is who?" Nathan asked pretending to be dumb.

"The new girl. Who is she?" It always astounded Graham, how Buffy just knew there was always someone else without Nathan saying a word.

"_Rose_." Nathan smiled dreamily. "She´s hot." he looked at Ryder.

"Megan Fox hot? Or Keira Knightley hot?" Ryder asked receiving a playful slap from his wife and mother.

"What´s the difference?" Graham asked confused.

Emmy snorted a laugh of this ridiculous conversation, "Megan Fox is like porno hot and Keira Knightley is like normal hot. Classy."

"Please, let her be normal hot." Buffy muttered.

"Totally." Graham said looked at Buffy lovingly. Buffy laid her head in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around her body. He kissed the top of her blonde hair and silently watched the interaction of his family and grandchildren playing on the floor.

These where the moments Graham watched in silence to fully take them in and relish.

Buffy´s cellphone rang on the coffee table. She sat up from the comfort of Graham´s embrace and reached for it. "Hello?" she adjusted the hem of her blouse as she spoke and hung up.

"What is it?" Graham asked.

"Woolwich demon in Central London, Westminster."

"Threats?" Graham asked.

"Oh, you know the usual destroy the world kind."

"Vampire tag team?"

"A little fight, then a stake to the heart maybe a beheading here or there. It´s like falling off a log." Buffy tucked Mr. Pointy into her sleeve.

"Avengers Assemble?" Nathan asked with an ax over his shoulder.

Emmy rolled her eyes, "Don´t ever say that again, Uncle Xander." she teased.

"What? It´s an awesome name? Joss thought so, too. Remember that movie?"

"Still people have ears. They´re gonna call us that now." Emmy´s eyes bulged out mortified at the idea.

"Nah," he waved her off. "Like Mom would embarrasses you that way."

Ryder faced his younger siblings holding a crossbow and knives, "Can you guys shut it?" he rolled his eyes.

"C´mon, we don´t have all day!" Buffy shouted out the front door shrugging on her long black leather coat. "We´ll separate there." Buffy ordered getting into the Porsche where Graham was waiting.

Ryder, Nathan and Emmy got into the Porsche behind their parents.

In the rearview mirror, Graham looked at his kids then at Buffy. He reached for her hand and smirked. Who ever said that married life would be boring especially to a Vampire Slayer. He put the car in gear and sped off with this children following them.


End file.
